carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeti
program.]] The Yeti is an ape-like cryptid beast that is said to inhabit the Himalayas. Carnivores Ice Age The Yeti is the final animal to be unlocked in Carnivores Ice Age, kept hidden as the "secret animal" or "Bonus" until the player earns 1000 points. Despite the fact it is seen as the most dangerous animal in the game, in the original PC version it is very shy, and will run away at extreme speeds if the player is detected at a distance. The Yeti kills the hunter by grabbing his legs and repeatedly smashing him against the ground. It is incorrectly given the stats of the Tyrannosaurus on the hunt menu. The Yeti also has a similar AI and same call as the bear. This could indicate it may have been a late addition to the game. The Yeti's idle animations consist of it crouching and scratching its hindquarters then sniffing its fingers afterwords and it beating its chest like an ape. When wandering around the map, it will use the stereotypical Sasquatch walking pose with it swinging its arms by its side and walking in an almost stealthish looking movement. When it notices the Hunter, it will run away on all fours using its long arms to move much faster. In fact, when running, it tends to never let its feet touch the ground and leaves most of the work to its powerful arms and hands. The Yeti's speed is so great that it is able to scale many mountains and other obstructions relatively easily. Like most of the dangerous animals in Carnivores Ice Age, the Yeti doesn't like going into the water but may occasionally pursue the player in the water if close enough. The Yeti is more agressive in the iOS version, running towards you at the sound of a gun shot, making more of the them in an area a threat. Trivia * The Yeti is still the only cryptid to be huntable in the Carnivores series. * For some reason, the Yeti's call menu icon and filename say "bigfoot" intead of "Yeti". * In the iOS game, the Yeti's name on the menu is "The Yeti" as opposed to just "Yeti". * The Yeti's animation numbers match up 100% perfectly with those of Ceratosaurus, allowing it to be ported to Carnivores 2 without altering animation numbers. * For some reason, the creators gave it the three-toed, bird-like feet of a theropod dinosaur as opposed to the four-to-six-toed animal described in most reports. This is another feature linking it to the Ceratosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex that it has similar AI and stats to. However, the Yeti's status of being on an alien planet might explain the difference from its Earth counterpart, if such a creature exists. *Although the Yeti perhaps is not real, it slightly resembles Gigantopithecus. *The Dinosaur Call in Carnivores Ice Age has a Bear head on it rather than a Yeti's, even though the Bear is not the last available animal. This could indicate that the Yeti was a later edition and why it was a secret animal while the T-rex is not. Gallery Yeti kill.PNG | A Yeti killing the Player in the iOS version. Yetigallerycloseup.PNG | Close up of the Yeti. C3Dit_D 2011-12-23 19-56-07-52.png | Part of the Yeti's crouching/idle animation, as viewed in C3Dit. Category:Mammals Category:Animals in Carnivores 2